kaijudofandomcom-20200223-history
Allison Underhill
:“Okay, be adorable, baby – Ohhh, so sweet. NOW SIC ‘EM!” –''Allie'' Allison Underhill, also known as Allie, is a protagonist in the Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters series. She is friends with Gabe and Ray. She is the daughter of Arthur Underhill and Piper Underhill. Personality Even though her dad is wealthy, Allie does not have the stereotypical "rich girl attitude". Instead she's fiercely independent and incredibly adventurous. She's also very caring, though her selfish side emerges when things don't go her way. As a duelist, Allie quickly becomes emotionally attached to her creatures especially in her bond with Squeaky from the mysterious Darkness Civilization. Allie is sassy, quick-witted, and self-assured. She fits in comfortably with all the cliques at school from the cheerleaders to the glee club. One thing that Allie and Ray bond over is their love of animals whether they're real or imaginary. She'd punch you out if you stepped on a spider. Allie will learn that, in battle, she quickly becomes emotionally attached to her creatures. Her methods will alternately make her a defensive, timid duelist or wildly aggressive with her creatures at her side: it's both her strength and her weakness. She's not about order but about passion and her being accustomed to getting what she wants means that her selfish side has been nurtured. Mind you, that is not to say in any way that Allie has an evil bone in her body. In fact, because Allie is drawn to the Darkness civilization, she's proof that no civilization is either good or evil. Her "dark side", if you want to call it that, is enamored by the creepy-cool Tim Burton sensibility of the Darkness civilization, and this fascination will play a huge part in her choosing Squeaky as her "bestie" in battle. It can be seen in Episode 19 when Allie's father went into the darkness civilization and she tried all that she could to get him back. She got a different attire when she was Megaria's student. When Allie duels in the Darkness Civilization, her mana becomes stronger, which also makes her more succeptible to its influence. In the episode Darkness on the Edge of Town , Megaria tells her she has a natural connection to Darkness, as if she were "born to it". History Allie and Ray have been best friends since early childhood. They connected over both being raised in single parent homes. Plot As a friend of Ray, she has appeared in (almost) all episodes. Creatures *Aqua Surfer *Copper Locust *Dagger Doll *Draglide the Swiftest *Essence Elf *Mudman Fumes *Gigargon *Gorgeon, Shadow of Gluttony *Hissy *Impalicus *Infernus the Immolator (only while using the Sword of Fiery Cataclysm) *Lars, Virtuous Imager *Locomotivator of Bleak Trestle *Marrow Ooze *Razorkinder Puppet of Miasma Pit *Scaradorable of Gloom Hollow (partner) *Shaw K'Naw *Skeleton Soldier *Skull Cutter *Steam Star Grapplog *Three-Eyed Dragonfly Spells *The Spell of Banishment. *The Spell of Temporary Evolution. *The Spell of Absolute Darkness. Quoted or referred to on cards Quotes *"Hey! If the holes of the bars are big enough for hands, petting zoo!"—(The Natural: Part 3) *"Alright! Which one of you losers is trolling me?!" —(The Hunted) *"Hey! Heard that! We were upgraded from myth to rumor." —(The Nature of Things: Part 1) *"This isn't darkness, it's focus! Nothing would stop me from finding my father." —(Heart of Darkness: Part 1) *"I can't really explain how I dare. I just kinda do." —(The Rising, Part 2) Trivia *Since Darkness of Heart: Part 2, Allie has Empress Megaria's mask, which gives her shapeshifting powers. *Allie is the one who has given nicknames to most of the creatures. The nicknames that she invented are Steamy, Gargle, Hissy, Squeaky and Fumes. *Allie has a backpack, a scarf and a bracelet with a similar design. A purple creature with googly eyes. *Allie is the only protagonist that doesn't specialize in 2 kinds of civilizations. Gallery Allie (Megaria apprentice).png|Allison as an apprentice of Empress Megaria Kaijudo - Into the Void.png|Allie wearing the Cloak of Dark Illusion Category:Character Category:Protagonist